Season Six: My Version
by superstargirl818
Summary: My version of season 6. Katherine, Mike and Susan are gone. Two new families arrive both hiding big secrets. Lynette has a heartrendering desicion to make, Gaby's and Carlos's relationship hits the rocks and Carl and Orson go to war to win Bree's love.
1. Chapter 1

_AN – This is my version of series 6. Each chapter equals an episode. There will be not a lot of comedy. It's a total drama. Please review and tell me what you think. _

Disclaimer – I don't own Desperate Housewives :(

Chapter One / Episode One

Lynette Scavo looked out of her window over Wisteria Lane and sighed. It had been one month since Mike had married Susan and three months since Dave had tried to murder MJ. Three months since Lynette's life had changed when she had discovered she was pregnant again with twins no less. At the age of 47 she was not ready to be a mother again.

She looked over at the house that used to be the home of Catherine Mayfair. Poor Catherine had left Wisteria Lane the day Mike married Susan. She had gone to stay with Dylan while she got her head together. Unsurprisingly she had not stayed in touch. A new family had recently moved in. They were called the Peters. The parents Tanya and Michael had two boys Arthur who was 17 and Daniel who was 14. They were devout Christians.

She was distracted by the arrival of a moving van. It parked at Susan's house and Lynette felt an overwhelming sense of sadness when she remembered her friend was leaving. Susan, Mike and MJ were moving to New Orleans because Mike had been offered the job of a lifetime with a plumbing company. She was going to miss Susan but was glad she got her happy ending. She put her cup of cold coffee on the side table and pocketed a leaflet she had picked up at the health clinic. The words Unwanted Pregnancy: your choices were bold and bright on the front of the leaflet. She walked outside and smiled sadly at Mike and Susan who were kissing each other while carrying a box each. Bree and Gaby were also walking over to them. Lynette joined them and between the girls, Mike and the removal men it wasn't long before everything was all packed up in the lorry.

"Well this is it" Susan said

"I'm gonna miss you" Gaby said tearfully

"We all will" Lynette smiled

"I'm gonna miss you too" Susan cried making all the housewives laugh at silly overemotional Susan although they all felt like crying themselves. After a big group hug and promises of visits it was time for them to go and as the housewives waved Susan off into the sunset they could help wondering who their new neighbour would be.

"We all need cheering up" Gaby declared "How about a game of poker? I could get Bob and Lee round"

"Erm well I'd love too…but…I well I have…to..defrost the…chicken" Bree said stuttering quickly "Bye ladies" she scurried off

"She is so lying" Gaby observed watching Bree go into her house

"Yup, totally" Lynette agreed "I wonder what it is" Lynette wondered out loud

"Reckon she's having an affair?" Gaby grinned

"Bree? Nah she's like this perfect housewife. Impossible" Lynette shook her head confidently "Besides she loves Orson"

"20 bucks she's having an affair" Gaby insisted holding her hand out

"Done" Lynette said shaking it "Now that that's sorted. What are we gonna do" Lynette asked Gaby

"Margarita's on the porch?" Gaby suggested

"You read my mind" Lynette grinned linking arms with Gaby and walking with her to Gaby's porch trying to ignore the guilty butterflies in her stomach. Two hours later Ana returned from school to find Gaby and Lynette giggling like a couple of school girls on the front porch. She gave them a dirty look and flounced inside. Lynette and Gaby didn't miss it.

"Urgh she is such a brat. No wonder people want to get rid of her" Gaby said while pouring her fifth glass of vodka.

"I totally understand. Kayla was the same. You try to be nice but they just throw it back in your faces and get you arrested for child abuse" Lynette slurred

"Yeah but with all due respect Lynette. You had the support of Tom. Carlos still thinks the sun shines out of her butt" Gaby grumbled

"What so that means that I didn't suffer?" Lynette asked her getting angry "Just because I had the support of Tom means that it was ok I was arrested and humiliated?"

"No, Lynette I didn't mean it like that I just meant that …" Gaby started but was cut off by Lynette

"No do you know what? I don't want to hear it" Lynette said standing up and walking away leaving Gaby feeling only mildly guilty.

Lynette staggered into her house. She sat down on the couch and mulled over what just happened. She was distracted by the beeping of her answer machine. She walked over and pressed play on the one message she had.

_Hi this is the St Peters Health Clinic; I'm just confirming that Lynette Scavo has an appointment for a pregnancy termination on Wednesday at 1.00pm. If you could give us a call and confirm the appointment. That would be great thank you._

Lynette sighed and picked up the phone.

The next day all the ladies were disturbed by the sounds of a removal van pulling up. It was early evening and Bree was cooking dinner, Lynette was helping Parker with his homework and Gaby and Carlos were arguing. All the girls stepped out and watched the van park up outside Susan's old house.

The first person who stepped out was a woman. She was very skinny but beautiful. She had curly red hair and she was dressed casually in a baseball cap, jumper, jeans and sneakers. Then two teenagers stepped out. One boy and one girl. The boy looked slightly younger with bronze curls. He was handsome. The girl had long black hair and wore a mini skirt and tight pink jumper with big heel. She looked like a slut. Then came a man. He looked much older than the woman with hair that was greying. He was carrying a little toddler girl who had a brown bob and wore a pink dress.

The man walked inside the house carrying the child without looking back at his family. The woman began trying helplessly to lug boxes out of the van while the teenagers started arguing. They got louder and louder until the boy punched his sister hard earning a gasp from the watching housewives. They needn't worry though as the sister hit him back just as hard and soon enough they were rolling around in the grass punching and hitting each other. The mother turned around and saw what they were doing. She calmly walked into the house and emerged seconds later with a bucket of water. She proceeded to throw the bucket over the fighting teens who stopped immediately.

"My phone!" The girl said as she reached into her pocket

"Mom! What did you do that for? I can't believe you!" The boy shouted his face reddening

"If you two are going to act like a couple of stray dogs then that's the way I will treat you!" She shouted back to them. Grumbling and wet the teens went back into the house while the mom went back to emptying the van.

"Oh" said Bree

"My" said Lynette

"God!" said Gaby

"I'm going to meet her" Lynette said heading over there but was pulled back by Bree

"Are you crazy" Bree hissed "They're like wild animals! They're crazy!"

"Will you stop being over-dramatic?" Lynette said "I'm sure they're not that bad and besides don't you want the scoop on our new neighbours?" Lynette used Bree's one second hesitation to rush over there.

"Hi" said Lynette to the woman "Erm I'm Lynette Scavo. I'm your new neighbour. I live over there" Lynette said pointing to her home

"Hi, I'm Sarah Taylor" the woman said shaking her hand

"That's quite a brood you got there" Lynette gestured to the house

"Yeah you just gotta know how to handle them. My husband is called Robert and. I've got three kids Rachel who is 16, Steven who is 15 and Jessica who is three. Now you've got all the info on me you can go and tell your friends" Sarah said pointing to Bree and Gaby who were watching. Lynette smiled

"OK you caught me" Lynette admitted holding her hands up. "We all wanted the dirty on our new neighbour but I do mean it when I say that we're a pretty close community on this street so if there is anything you need feel free to come round" Lynette smiled

"Thanks" Sarah smiled back. Lynette turned around and walked back to the girls.

"So? What did she say?" Gaby asked

"Not much" Lynette shrugged "She's here with her three kids and her husband"

"That old dude is her husband?!" Gaby asked shocked

"That's not the point. I really think that this family are gonna cause a lot of trouble on this street. I can just feel it" Lynette told them.

And so the girls returned to their homes and carried on with their activities although their minds weren't exactly on the job in hand. Lynette helped Parker with his homework but she was thinking about her upcoming doctor's appointment. Bree was cooking dinner but she was thinking about Carl and Gaby continued to argue with Carlos but was thinking about Ana and how to overcome her.

_AN – So that is the end of the first chapter. I really hoped you liked it. I have a website for my fanfiction stories and on there I have a sneak preview of my next chapter for this story and also character profiles on the new characters and soon I will have a trailer and a poster so check it out! Please please please review this story. I really want to know if you like it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN – I'm so so sorry for not updating in a long time (ok not just a long time but years) it really is incredible how much DH has changed since I began writing this story. I really hope you don't give up on this story cos I have some great storylines for the characters. I'm not changing anything, I'm so excited to write it and I know it's going to be amazing! 2 seasons have passed now but this could be a fun alternate reality. I even have an alternate season 7 story planned as well!_

_I don't own Desperate Housewives :(_

Gabrielle Solis was not a perfect mother. She knew that but even she was shocked by the events what occurred on the fateful Wednesday morning.

It was a Wednesday that would change all of the housewives lives in different ways. Celia and Juanita were late for school…again. Gaby was trying to wash their clothes, make their breakfasts and run their bath at the same time. An impossible task with even the perfect of mothers but with Gaby it caused bedlam. The clothes had all dyed pink in the wash, the toast was burnt and the children where still asleep! It was only when water began dripping through the ceiling that Gaby realised she had left the taps running.

"ANA!" She shouted up the stairs "TURN THE TAPS OFF PLEASE!" but little did she know Ana had gone to school early to avoid the wrath of her surrogate mother who would have thrown a fit if she had seen what Ana wore to school that morning. Gaby also didn't realise that she had only turned on the hot taps and she didn't hear the tiny little feet of Celia Solis run across the landing, into the bathroom and straight into the scalding hot bath. She did however hear the cries that followed.

"Oh my god!" Gaby raced up the stairs and burst into the bathroom. She screamed but then stopped herself and trying to stay calm she wrapped a sobbing Celia tightly in a towel and phoned 911

Lynette's POV –

Lynette woke up this morning with butterflies in her stomach. Today was the day she had been dreading. It was her appointment. Tonight when she went to sleep she wouldn't be pregnant anymore. She had not told Tom what she was planning to do. He wouldn't understand. He thought that two more children wouldn't make a difference but it did! She loved her children dearly but they were hard work and you had to basically give up your life for 18 years.

Everything came second to the kids. Your looks, your career and your hobbies and if you didn't like it you were a bad mom. She thought she was almost finished with sacrificing her life. Just 8 more years and Penny would go to college and Lynette could do all those things that she had never got to do. Travel the world, get a great career. Her choices where endless and she felt like she was 21 again fresh out of college and the world at her fingertips. But now by the time the twins would be 18 she would be in her sixties and thinking about retirement and homes. She couldn't force herself to love these babies and it would be better to terminate the pregnancy now rather than later. She didn't know what she was going to tell Tom yet. She could lie and say she miscarried or tell the truth and hope to god he understood.

She sat up in her bed and turned the alarm off just as it began ringing. Tom groaned and turned around

"Hey" he mumbled sleepily "how are my three early birds?" Lynette plastered a smile on her face and after kissing him she went about her daily routine, getting the kids up, making breakfast and taking Penny to school. The place seemed quiet with Porter taking a gap year travelling the world and Preston away in New York at university.

After taking Penny and Parker to school she pulled up at her house and her blood ran cold. An ambulance was outside Gaby's she sat in the car and watched as Celia Solis was pushed out on a gurney. She was wrapped in dozens of blankets and had a mask on her face. Gaby followed in tears. She was talking nonstop on her cell phone. A half asleep Juanita followed who was yawning and still in her pyjamas. Lynette got out of her car and raced over as they were putting Celia in the ambulance.

"Gaby what happened?" she asked putting her hand on Gaby's shoulder. She dissolved into more tears and Lynette hugged her tightly as Gaby filled her in on what happened

"Oh Gaby, What can I do? Do you want me to look after Juanita?" I asked her

"Yeah that would be great, thank you so much Lynette. I can't get in touch with Carlos. He's in a meeting or something" she sighed "Anyway thanks, I'd better go" she said her voice shaking before getting in the ambulance.

"Come on sweetheart I'll make you a nice hot chocolate" Lynette said shakily to Juanita

Gaby's POV –

Tick Tock Tick Tock The clock was really getting on Gaby's nerves. It seemed every second was dragged out. She was sat in a waiting room while they did god knows what with her baby girl who was probably scared and needed her mommy right now. Gaby felt like bursting into tears but she was distracted by Carlos bursting through the doors. Gaby stood up

"What the hell happened?" Carlos said as he walked up to Gaby and gave her a quick brief hug.

"I don't know" Gaby said "One minute I'm trying to get the kids up and ready for school and the next I heard screaming and Celia had gotten into the bath.

"Why was there only hot water running?" he asked her

"Carlos I was trying to do five things at once. It was an easy mistake to make. You better not be trying to blame me for this" She warned him her face hardening

"No no I was just trying to find out what happened. Oh god" he said sitting down putting his head between his hands "Is she going to be okay?" he asked her.

"I don't know" she answered honestly

Bree's POV –

Bree lay back on her bed after another passionate session with Karl. She was supposed to be working with Orson in the kitchen preparing for a wedding but he thought she was ill in bed.

"That…was…amazing!" she turned breathlessly to Karl who was grinning looking rather smug. He leant down over the side of the bed bringing up a cigarette from his pants pockets; He lit it and began smoking it. Normally Bree would've been bothered by this unhygienic thing taking place in a bed but she was too blissful to even care. She was distracted though by the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh no" she turned to Karl "Hide, quick" she hissed to him. He stood up, put the cigarette out and began to panic looking around as the footsteps grew closer and closer. He suddenly spotted the closet and ran towards it. He got in and closed the closet door as the bedroom door opened and Orson walked in.

"Hi honey" Orson smiled as he walked through the door. He had chicken soup on a tray with a glass of orange juice and a flower. Bree only had a mild twinge of guilt as he lay the tray down. "I was just wondering if you were feeling any better" he asked her she shook her head

"A little bit but I still feel really bad. I hope you don't mind if I stay up here a little while longer" she smiled and he smiled back

"Of course not I've got it covered. Andrew's helping out and I've rescheduled all your interviews for a new co-worker till…" he was interviewed by sneeze from inside the closet. Bree's heart stopped and Orson frowned "What on earth" he muttered standing up and walking over the closet and revealing a half naked Karl. "What on earth are you doing with my wife?" Orson fumed.

Lynette's POV –

Lynette sighed as she pulled up at the clinic. She had left Juanita with Tom telling him she needed to do some shopping.

She would never have imagined that she would even consider getting a termination in her entire life. She loved her children more than anything in the world no matter how much hard work they where but this was different. The only thing she felt towards these babies was resentment. She wanted to love these babies. She wanted to love these babies with all her heart, She wanted to be excited for them like Tom was but the sad truth was she just didn't feel like that. She sat in the car for another few minutes trying to slow her rapid heartbeats.

Taking a deep breath she got out and slowly walked towards the clinic, she opened the door and walked into the waiting room. The smell of disinfectant hung in the air, it was simple with just a few small chairs and a coffee table with some magazines on it, one of them was called Mother and Baby, Lynette scoffed. Was that supposed to be funny or ironic? She walked over to the desk where a hard faced, skinny woman with dark hair tied into a tight bun sat.

"I've got an appointment for One o'clock" Lynette told the woman

"Name" she demanded in an icy tone

"Lynette Scavo" Lynette said stung by her tone

"Sit down, fill this out and your name will be called shortly" she handed a form to her and began typing briskly on the computer. Lynette went and sat down on one of the seats and began to look at the form but before she could fill it in she was distracted by the door opening and a woman walking through them. Lynette did a double take, she knew the woman. She was called Fiona Harrison and was an old friend from high school; they had lost touch when they went to different universities. Lynette shrunk down in her chair hoping that she would not see her but it seemed luck was against her today

"Lynette Scavo?" she said shock in her voice. Lynette inwardly cursed and plastered a smile on her face.

"Fiona? oh my god, hi!" Lynette stood up and then hugged her. Lynette sat back down and Fiona sat down next to her

"So what are you doing here?" Fiona asked her. Lynette paused for a moment and wondered whether to tell the truth or not eventually she decided on honesty

"What do you think?" Lynette asked her

"Oh right" she said her face reddening. "Me too" she admitted

"You? But what happened? From what I remember it was your dream to be a mother" Lynette asked shocked. She remembered when they were teenagers and Fiona talked about nothing but her perfect future husband and children. Without warning she burst into tears. Lynette shocked wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman "I'm sorry" she apologised "I never meant to upset you" A few minutes later the sobs had reduced to mere sniffles

"It's ok" she smiled a watery smile "It's not your fault. Oh Lynn" she sighed using her old nickname for her "We wanted a baby so bad. We really really did. My husband and I tried for ten years" Lynette frowned in confusion but didn't interrupt her "We had a daughter but she…she…died" Fiona breathed deeply trying to control herself "She was only a few weeks old; the doctors said it was Sudden Infant Death syndrome. That's when we decided to try for another baby but somehow it just didn't work for us. We used up all our finances on IVF and it put such a strain on us that we split up. I wanted a baby so bad but Rick just couldn't handle my obsession. It ruled our lives. Ironically that's when I discovered I was pregnant" Lynette was confused and something in her face must have shown it because Fiona smiled "I'm guessing you're wondering why on earth after trying so hard to get pregnant am I having a termination" Lynette nodded silently "The baby is unviable...well that's what the doctor called it" Lynette raised her eyebrows again "He has something called anencephaly" she explained again answering her unasked question."Well basically part of his skull and brain are missing. I won't go into details but it means that if he even survives the birth he would never live for more than a few hours."

"I am so sorry" Lynette said and she really was. This poor woman had been through more misery than most people have gone through in a lifetime.

"Oh don't be" she smiled "It's horrible of course but I've come to terms with the fact that becoming a mother naturally just is not going to happen for me. Losing this baby is bringing me and Rick closer again and well we're going to be looking into adoption. It's not over yet" she explained.

Lynette's eyes filled with tears. This woman had fought for years for something that Lynette was just throwing away because of purely selfish reasons. Even though Fiona and her husband had separated she had kept him informed through it all and it had even brought them closer. Lynette wasn't even going to tell Tom until afterwards. She wasn't even going to give him a choice. Lynette sighed; Fiona's story had made her question everything. It made her question whether she was doing the right thing. She looked at Fiona in awe and knew that there was no way she could have an abortion without thinking more about it and she definitely needed to talk to Tom.

"Thank you Fiona" Lynette whispered hugging her tightly again

Bree POV -

"Orson please calm down!" Bree begged her furious husband who had a smirking Carl gripped by the neck pushed up against the wall. Bree scrambled off the bed trying to preserve the little dignity she had left by wrapping the bedsheet around her.

"Hey hey don't blame me if you can't please your wife" Carl grinned.

"Carl please don't exacerbate things!" Bree frowned trying to pull Orson away "And Orson let him go!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out the window" snarled Orson

"Because i'm a lawyer and a badass one at that and I promise you if you so much as lay a finger on me I'll make sure you're thrown back in prison for at least two years!" Carl's carefree demeaner had gone, he pushed Orson away and they were squaring up to each other nose-to-nose. Bree sensed danger and knew she had to calm the situation

"Ok" She said pushing the two men away from each other and coming between them. "That is enough!" she turned to Carl "You need to go home now! me and Orson need to talk"

"Okay baby" he said going to kiss her, she knew better and pushed him away

"Don't baby me, go and baby one of your 17 year old whores, I am a grandmother!" She frowned shoving his clothes into his hands

"Ohhh saucy! I've never had a G.I.L.F before" he winked and gave her a sultry stare

"Are you looking for a slap?" she raised her eyebrows

"You're into S&M too?" He grinned. Orson decided this was the moment to make his presence known again and before Bree could stop him he pushed her out of the way and punched Carl knocking him to the ground. Bree pulled him away.

"Orson honestly you're behaving like a animal!" She scolded him before looking at Carl "You deserved that!" She said trying to hide her smile "Now go and get dressed in the hall and then please leave" He stood up wiping the blood from his bleeding lip and after glaring at Orson and winking at Bree he picked up his stuff and walked out of the room.

"You've got two minutes!" Orson shouted as he left. He then turned to Bree "How could you do this to me?"

"Because i'm sexy hot!" Carl shouted from the hall. Orson went to open the door but Bree stood in front of him.

"Leave him, this is about us!" she frowned and sat down at her dressing table turning towards Orson who sat on the bed.

"I haven't been happy for a long time Orson you must have known!" She said trying to explain how lonely and isolated she had felt.

"That is no reason to go off and have an affair Bree!" Orson shouted "You're a good, honest christian woman! You don't do things like this! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"ME!" Carl shouted. Bree stood and opened the door to see Carl standing there having clearly been eavesdropping

"If you do not leave this house in the next ten seconds, I will get out my guns!" She snarled at him before slamming the door. A few seconds later she heard the door close.

"Orson I tried to be a good wife, I did but neither of us were happy! I felt like you didn't even notice me anymore! and then this guy comes along, handsome, smart and sophisticated and I was...just...swept off my feet I guess. I am truly sorry" She said tearfully wiping her eyes with the sheet she had wrapped around herself.

"Karl Mayer is many things but sophisicated is not one of them!" Orson snorted "I'll admit some of this was my fault, I should have paid attention to you more but Bree if you were truly that unhappy then we could have talked! you could have come to me while there was still a marriage to save" Orson sighed putting his hands through his hair.

"Is it really unsavable?" Bree sniffed,

"Tell me this Bree, why are you crying? Because you've lost me? or because you're going against god by having an affair and getting a divorce?" He asked. She turned away not wanting to answer his question.

"Do you even love me" He asked her. They both knew the answer but she didn't want to say it which led to the 20 second silence between them.

"No" she shook her head wiping more tears away.

"Then there is your answer I think" He sighed getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. On his way out he kissed Bree's head lightly. "goodbye Bree" he whispered leaving her sobbing quietly.

Gaby POV -

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Carlos groaned pacing the floor for the fiftieth time throwing glares at the receptionist. He had asked her a number of times about Celia and she had calmly explained that a doctor would be up soon to update them on her status, After continuing to ask but still not getting any answers, Carlos had gotten angry and punched a wall, When she threatened him with security he calmed down and had agreed not to ask again.

Gaby stayed sitting, she had bitten her nails off and one had even started bleeding. She didn't care though, all that mattered was her baby girl. She couldn't believe what a bad mother she had been, how could she have been such an idiot. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Carlos stopped and noticed, He sat down next to her

"Hey stop that" he said softly wiping the tear away "stop beating yourself up about it. It wasn't your fault"

"It was all my fault" She said bitterly "I'll never forgive myself Carlos"

"Hey hey hey! You were busy doing a ton of things! You asked Ana to turn the water off!" Carlos pulled her into a hug

"But she wasn't there Carlos. I should have checked or at least waited for an answer. Lynette and Susan have to do the cooking and the cleaning too and they do it without disfiguring their kids!" She cried

"We don't know that's what's happened" Carlos said darkly

"Mr and Mrs Solis?" they looked up to see a man standing there "I'm Doctor Zarriff, I'm sorry about the wait"

"Is she going to be ok?" Carlos asked urgently

"She's going to be fine, she has some major burns however on her back and legs, Now most of the burns on her legs will heal fine within a year or so leaving minimal scarring but the burns on her back are considerably worse and we need to do some skin grafts on them and even then they will leave slight marks" he explained

"So she's disfigured" Gaby said shakily

"Not at all Mrs Solis! We'll need to keep her in a few weeks or so and complete the skin grafts and within a few months they'll begin to fade, In a year you'll barely notice them. Celia has had a lucky escape. She's a very brave girl Mr and Mrs Solis"

"Thank you" Carlos said shaking his hand "So can we see her?"

"Yes, of course follow me" He said, Carlos began to follow him but stopped when he noticed that Gaby hadn't moved from the chair. He walked over to her

"Come on Gaby we can go and see her" He said

"I...can't" she whispered

"What?" Carlos gasped

"Carlos, I cannot do this! My baby girl all injured! I just can't see her like that I can't!" She cried

"Well, you're going to have too!" His voice hardening "Gaby I understand it's upsetting but you have to pull yourself together. Celia is probably scared right now and the one thing she'll need is her mommy and daddy giving her a big hug and telling her that everything is going to be okay!"

"I'm so sorry, you're right. Whatever we face we face together" Gaby smiled tearfully "As a family, right?" Carlos nodded and held out his hand. Gaby took it, stood up and they walked together down the hall knowing that they could face the future as long as they had each other.

Lynette POV -

"Kids, food's ready!" Lynette shouted up the stairs and walked back into the kitchen knowing within a few moments she would hear the familiar sound of numerous footsteps running down the stairs. She was shocked however when she turned around to just see Penny and Juanita sitting there.

"Where is your brother?" She frowned. Parker loved spaghetti night. Penny looked guiltily down and scuffed her shoes on the floor. Years of experience kicked in for Lynette. "Where is he Penny? She lowered her voice walking over to her youngest daughter who was backing away. Lynette was faster though and she stood in front of Penny blocking her way. "C'mon spill" she ordered using her strictest voice.

"He made me promise!" she protested.

Moments later she was storming down the street to the Clarke's house. Music was blasting loudly from the house and there was a teenage boy being sick in the garden. Lynette ignored him and marched up the path and began banging on the door. It was opened by Sarah who was clearly drunk.

"ohhhhh hey...it's...erm...bree! heyyyyyyyy girl!" she slurred

"It's Lynette" she snapped pushing past her into the house. Expertly dodging all the drunken idiots she managed to find Parker sitting with Steven Clarke chatting excitedly with a beer in his hand. He noticed Lynette and slammed his beer down on the table quickly

"Errr mum hi!" He stammered guiltily

"You home now! I'll deal with you in a minute" she snapped. He must have sensed the danger in her tone because he scurried away without another word. Sarah staggered over

"Heyyy Lynni come and join the parrrrtttyyy!" She slurred dancing and holding out a beer towards her. Lynette pushed the beer away and stepped towards her.

"If you ever let my 15 year old underage son come to one of these pathetic orgies again I swear to god I'll call the cops and get you arrested for giving underage kids alcohol. Screw your own kids up by all means but leave mine out of it! you got that?" Lynette shouted before storming out the house "and keep the noise down!" she snarled before slamming the door behind her. Angrily walking down the path she noticed Bree heading across the street.

"Have you heard all this racket and on a weeknight!" Bree shook her head disdainfully.

"I know it's appalling the actual lack of social skills they have" Lynette looked back at the house. Bree nodded in agreement.

"Have you heard from Gaby?" Bree asked "Poor Celia"

"Yeah, I know it's horrific!" Lynette shook her head "She called me before. Celia's going to be okay" Lynette smiled

"Oh that's great news, I had my phone turned off before and had a missed call from her so I didn't know if there was any news" Bree said relieved "I've just been...going through some stuff and got a bit distracted" Bree sighed and Lynette noticed that there wasn't something quite right. Her hair wasn't in it's usual neat and tidy place and her eyes were puffy and red as if she had been crying.

"Are you okay Bree" Lynette asked concerned

"Yes, I'm fine" Bree said forcing a smile. Lynette didn't push the issue although she knew Bree was lying. She also knew that Bree would come to her in her own time and trying to force the issue was not the way to go with her.

"Well, I've got to go and ground my son for the rest of his life" Lynette sighed

"I'm going to sort out this stupid party business" Bree said

"I wouldn't go if I was you i've tried talking to her and they are all hammered" Lynette explained

"Oh i'm not there to talk" Bree smiled evilly pulling out a pair of bolt cutters and heading into the house. A few moments later the music stopped and a number of people started complaining. Lynette walked back to her house with a smile on her face. Sometimes she really loved Bree Hodge.


End file.
